Ramas rotas
by Marieth
Summary: "Le abandoné para que muriera y aun así me dejó un camino para regresar a salvo"


**AN: **Bien, hace ya unos cuantos días que he tenido ganas de escribir esto y, haciendo uso de mi noche libre (en la que debería haber dormido en mi cama después de no tocarla en casi un mes ¬¬U), por fin me di el tiempo de hacerlo.

En fin, como ya es costumbre, me disculpo por los horrores de gramática y ortografía que puedan aparecer, pedí que me revisaran el texto pero creo que darlo a las santas horas de la madrugada no fue muy buena idea XD.

Como siempre les digo, los personajes no me pertenecen sino a su autora. Disfruten.

-o-

Cuando le vi nacer fue el mejor momento de mi vida, su llanto breve me hizo sonreír orgulloso, sus movimientos pausados me hipnotizaron y su rostro enrojecido por los esfuerzos que había realizado al salir del interior de su madre me pareció lo más hermoso después de mi esposa.

Mi esposa y yo decidimos llamarlo William, nos pareció perfecto para él. El pequeño bebé era siempre tan tranquilo, no solía llorar mucho y casi siempre se detenía al escuchar a su madre tocar, la música del violín siempre rodeó nuestra pequeña casa en la gran ciudad mientras él fue creciendo.

Tan parecido a su madre desde siempre, esos ojos violetas y el cabello tan negro como una noche sin nubes, creo que fue él el que me ayudó a no hundirme al perder a mi mujer tres años después de que ella se convirtiera en madre.

No quisimos vivir más en la enorme ciudad y nos fuimos a un pueblo apartado de todo, ahí me establecí como profesor en la única escuela del lugar, mi hijo no parecía muy contento con el cambio pero terminó por adaptarse. Me daba algo de orgullo que le vieran con respeto al ser de los pocos que podían tocar un instrumento de forma que lograba producir hermosos sonidos y no chillidos sin orden, y a sus cinco años.

A los pocos años de haber llegado al pueblo, me enamoré de una joven mujer, era la perfecta esposa, de eso me pude dar cuenta al casarme con ella después de ganarme su corazón. William no se veía muy conforme, pero de nuevo terminó adaptándose, se puso colérico cuando se enteró que sería hermano mayor, fue una etapa difícil pero la superó después de mucho esfuerzo, la segunda vez que lo hicimos hermano mayor fue un poco más tranquila gracias al cielo.

Podía llamar perfecta a mi vida, tenía de nuevo una familia, más grande que la que esperaba cuando llegó mi primer hijo, era feliz.

O al menos lo era hasta que mi hijo mayor me confesó que deseaba dedicarse a la música. ¿Por qué no pudo ser como Edward que deseaba seguir mis pasos o como el pequeño Alphonse que deseaba ser médico?

La primera vez que tuve que abofetearlo fue a los catorce cuando quiso irse de casa, llevaba algo de dinero que había logrado ahorrar y las pocas ropas formales que tenía en su armario, deseaba llegar a la ciudad enorme que le vio nacer.

Me miró con odio, era la primera vez que Will me miraba de esa manera, pero no fue la única: cuando le recordaba lo orgulloso que me hacía Edward, seis años menor que él, pero ya centrado en lo que necesitaba para su futuro, cuando me deshice de su violín y le obligué a trabajar en nuestra pequeña granja, cuando le grité que no deseaba a un mendigo como hijo.

Él no pudo ver que todo lo que hice fue por su bien, tendría un trabajo cuando le heredara la granja para su provecho, podría mantener una familia y vería que sus rabietas habían sido algo tonto.

Eso quise creer, ya no estuve tan seguro después de que eso pasó.

El pueblo estaba sumergido en un caos, muchos de los habitantes estaban enfermando, primero comenzaba todo con un pequeño resfriado, luego llegaban los mareos incontrolables, después venía una fiebre intensa que no bajaba ni con baños de agua helada hasta que el cuerpo finalmente convulsionaba una y otra vez hasta agotarse la fuerza vital, no se sabía si era contagioso el mal o no, pero la gente no deseaba tomar riesgos.

Cuando alguien era descubierto enfermo, era obligado a morir en los bosques que rodeaban el pueblo, las madres escondían a sus pequeños afiebrados lo mejor que podían, los esposos peleaban con todo lo que tenían por proteger a sus esposas y los hijos suplicaban clemencia por sus ancianos padres. Desesperación llenaba las calles y los hogares… Incluso el mío.

Mi primogénito, el que una vez fuera mi completo orgullo y el dolor más grande que pude tener, había caído en cama, pude ocultarlo antes de que se dieran cuenta de todo, deseaba creer que podría recuperarse si le daba tiempo.

Obligué a mi esposa a guardar silencio, les prohibí a mis pequeños hijos acercarse a la habitación de su hermano y conté una mentira en el pueblo, para ellos mi hijo William estaba en casa reposando y curando una fractura en la pierna, nadie cuestionó que el médico jamás hubiese pisado mi casa para atenderle.

Fueron los días más difíciles que pude enfrentar. Will bebía y comía solo cuando le obligaba, no tenía apetito ni fuerzas para sentarse en la cama, llegaron las fiebres por fin y comenzaba a asustarme verdaderamente, si no las sobrevivía sin llegar a convulsionar, todo sería en vano.

Supliqué a mi convaleciente hijo que se levantara de la cama, que peleara con la fiebre y sobreviviera, le pedí de rodillas y tomando sus manos que se recuperara, no deseaba enterrarlo, le dije que estaba dispuesto a dejarle cumplir sus sueños, cada uno de ellos si me complacía solo en esto.

Me estaba levantando del suelo al ver que no me estaba escuchando, él solo jadeaba y movía la cabeza de un lado a otro sin abrir los ojos hasta quedarse quieto, unas cuantas lágrimas salieron de mis ojos, no quería comprender que estaba perdiendo a mi primer hijo, al único recuerdo de mi primer amor.

La puerta de la habitación se abrió de golpe y mi sangre se me heló en las venas, ahí se encontraban varios hombres del pueblo, algunos de ellos ya habían perdido a su familia gracias a la enfermedad. Miraban con enojo y algo de envidia al muchacho que yacía en la cama con un trapo frío en la frente.

Me exigieron que me lo llevara.

Les pedí que no lo hicieran, les dije que no era la enfermedad asesina puesto que mi Will aun no había convulsionado después de tres días seguidos de sufrir fiebre, tenían que dejarlo que se quedara en mi casa. Ellos solo se acercaron y me arrojaron lejos, cruelmente acercaron a las sábanas de la cama una lámpara encendida y amenazaron con quemar todo ahí mismo si no les obedecía.

Miré a mi hijo en la cama y no pude más que asentir. Llevaría a mi hijo hacia su muerte segura.

Ellos se quedaron ahí, supervisando cada movimiento que hacía y asegurándome que no escondería de nuevo a mi muchacho, esto era tan injusto ¿Por qué no me enfermé yo? Él solo era un muchacho, no había vivido siquiera para pensar en tener esposa o hijos ¿Por qué el cielo me lo quita sin darle por lo menos la oportunidad de ser feliz unos años?

Lo envolví en las cobijas más cálidas de la casa, afuera estaba comenzando a nevar, en la noche sería una enorme tormenta la que nos cubriría, quería dejarlo antes de que eso sucediera o no podría volver con mi esposa y mis hijos. Puse a William en mi espalda cuidando de no ser muy brusco y empecé a caminar hacia los árboles fuera del pueblo.

Solo su respiración en mi cuello y algunas ramas quebrándose bajo nuestro peso rompían el silencio del lugar, mis lágrimas se helaban en mis mejillas al saber que podía haber impedido esto, si le hubiera dejado marchar al menos no se habría enfermado, habría perseguido su sueño y si hubiese fallado estaría con un empleo mediocre o sin uno, pero vivo.

A cada paso le pedía perdón con mis palabras y en mi corazón, mi alma se partía al igual que las ramitas bajo mis pies. Terminé llegando a un enorme árbol sin hojas, en su base había un espacio en el que bien cabía un adulto de mi tamaño, ahí decidí dejar a mi pequeño.

Le deposité en el suelo y le recargué en la dura madera, acomodé las cobijas para cubrirlo mejor, miré su rostro pacífico, uno que creí olvidado y lo último que quedaba intacto de mi corazón se resquebrajó, le besé la frente, aun ardía en fiebre.

Por un momento breve, le miré sonreír, sus ojos cerrados y su respiración pacífica.

No pude soportarlo más, me levanté y supliqué su perdón una última vez, ahí le abandoné por fin y no miré atrás, sabía que si lo hacía no podría dejarlo.

Cuando quise seguir mis huellas para regresar me di cuenta de que hacía rato había comenzado a nevar, las huellas más viejas estaban cubiertas ya por nieve suave, me angustié pues aun tenía hijos pequeños y una esposa que dependían de mi, este era el castigo por ser tan mal padre. Di unos pasos más y levanté la vista, algunas ramas bajas estaba rotas de lugares imposibles. Decidí seguirlas pues ya no tenía más que perder.

Mi sorpresa fue enorme al verme de nuevo en el pueblo que había sido tan cruel de arrojar a un jovencito a su muerte.

Me arrodillé en el suelo a llorar con amargura al recordar el sonido de las ramas rotas cuando caminaba para deja a mi William, entendí por fin las ramas dobladas en los árboles.

Había dejado a mi hijo morir en el bosque y él se las había arreglado para dejarme un sendero marcado, para enviarme seguro de regreso a casa.

La enfermedad por fin desapareció llevándose entre ellos a mi amada esposa, mis hijos crecieron hasta ser hombres de bien, pero aun después de tantos años recuerdo el rostro de mi preciado primer hijo, al que le robé los sueños y la oportunidad de vivir, el que me dio un camino seguro para regresar a casa.

No pasa un solo día en el que no me arrepienta de lo que hice, pero ya no tiene caso. De todas maneras, la vida tiene un raro modo de arreglar las cosas y dejarlas en balance. Es por eso que ahora camino por el mismo sendero que hace muchos años, el pueblo ha ido mal con las cosechas de este año y no hay para sobrevivir, es por eso que esos que han vivido demasiado son obligados a dejar el pueblo y morir en el bosque.

Mis hijos han hecho su vida y no tengo derecho a quitarles una oportunidad de supervivencia.

Terminé llegando al mismo árbol en el que dejé a mi Will, me senté ahí y me recargué para esperar mi muerte segura, el frío ya estaba quemando mi piel pues no traje un abrigo y el cansancio de la edad estaba haciendo el proceso más apresurado.

Cerré los ojos para esperar mi hora.

Pasadas unas horas ya no sentía más mis dedos, no podía abrir los ojos y la piel había dejado de quemar, me estaba congelando pero no podía dejar de sentir que me merecía esto.

De repente sentí algo cálido sobre mi cuerpo y algo tocar mi frente, ya no tenía frío, no me sentía arrepentido, solo deseaba que esa voz que escuchaba fuera real.

"_No te odio, deja ya de sufrir"_

Abrí los ojos por fin y miré a mi alrededor, el árbol florecía con flores violeta y el suelo ya no estaba cubierto de nieve, solo había neblina y un sentimiento de paz.

"_Gracias por protegerme hasta el final y perdóname por haberte causado dolor"_

Miré con sorpresa hacia donde había escuchado la voz, y no pude ser más feliz.

Mi hijo no me odiaba y me estaba invitando a seguirle en su viaje con una sonrisa en la cara. Como debí haber hecho cuando me dijo sobre sus sueños, le devolví la sonrisa y asentí complacido.

-o-

**AN: **Bien, por el momento eso es todo. Pero antes de irme a dormir, quiero comentar que eso de dejar a enfermos y ancianos abandonados si fue práctica que se llevó a cabo, de hecho es un hecho que sigue aun en la actualidad, la única diferencia es que ahora no se dejan en lugares inhóspitos a que fallezcan, sino que nuestros enfermos y ancianos quedan olvidados en hospitales y asilos… Deprimente e inhumano pero algo muy real.

¿Comentarios?

Gracias por leer.


End file.
